During near-field communication between terminals by using a coupling effect between capacitive touch screens of the terminals, based on an existing touch identification of the capacitive touch screen, interaction of signals is implemented by configuring a primary and secondary transceiving mode. This communication manner has the characteristics of controllable communication range, signal security and the like, and may be used for identity confirmation and key transmission.
At present, the near-field communication manner achieves coupling via electric field signals of the touch screens. Since a communication process is subjected to a plurality of distribution parameters, use of these distribution parameters may cause the coupling effect of the electric field signals to be poor, or even cause the coupling effect to be offset. As a result, communication between the touch screens of the terminals may fail. Even in the case that the touch screens of the terminals are very close to each other, the communication between the terminals may still fail. Generally, positions of the terminals and angles between the terminals when the communication between the terminals fails are referred to as communication blind zones or communication dead zones.
Currently, a problem is that when the communication between the terminals is abnormal, generally a user may only reattempt to establish the communication between the terminals by changing the positions between the terminals. However, this manner subjects the communication between the terminals to external factors, and in addition the success rate of the communication between the terminals is poor and the efficiency of the communication is low. Further, the user's operation burden is increased to a great extent, thereby affecting the user experience.